The Elks
Thirty years before the current canon The Elks were a well-respected group of adventurers known for their brazen and daring heroics. The group consisted of four individuals all childhood friends who formed The Elks during their adolescence as a way to beat the ennui of farming life. Members Jodan Evanwood: A Half-elf Bard. Merya Ring: An Elf Ranger. Tommen Hahn: A Human Ranger. Virys’ta: A Human Cleric When they reached adulthood, the four decided to recreate The Elks with the agenda of making a real difference in the world and to help those unable to help themselves. They soon garnered the respect and esteem of many small villages and towns whom they had helped along their travels. During their adventures Tommen Hahn and Merya Ring became close much to the disappointment of Jodan Evanwood. Despite this, The Elks continued together successfully. Notable Adventures A Romp with Death Trial of the Nine Dead Men Tell Plenty o’Tales! Blight Last Adventure The Elks last official adventure was a trek through the nearby mountains to stop a group of trolls who were terrorizing the goat herders in the area. It was during this battle that Virys’ta was gravely wounded due to an error of judgment by Tommen Hahn. Tommen, blaming himself, took on the remaining trolls while Merya and Jodan delivered Virys’ta to safety. Virys’ta lost his sight in one eye but otherwise recovered and Tommen Hahn left The Elks in shame and disappeared for several years. Virys’ta left as well, taking a pilgrimage in order to strengthen his spirit in the face of his new reality and his new life. This left Merya and Jodan who continued to work together for five years when they eventually fell in love. It was then that Tommen returned and shortly after that Merya Ring revealed she was pregnant. Tommen realized that he had lost Merya to Jodan and left again on his own. Merya and Jodan married and settled down in a village outside of High Ostberg where they gave birth to Katoki Evanwood. The Elks are still remembered of by some in the smaller communities where they helped fend of bandits, trolls, monsters, and others who intended to do great evil. While The Elks never reached the level of popularity that the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage has but the group is still thought of fondly by many. Current Whereabouts Virys’ta: Now leads a small temple in the mountains dedicated to the God Pelor. As of the current canon he is still alive and rarely comes down from the temple. Tommen Hahn: Had taken up residence in Sturge where the young Katoki Evanwood found him. He agreed to teach her all he knew about being a Ranger. The two traveled together for ten years. Hahn was killed by a group of Orc raiders and Katoki holds herself responsible for his death. Jodan Evanwood: Was ousted by the Bard College for being “too radical”. He has moved to the forest in order to properly concentrate on his craft. He no longer fights but instead writes music and designs new instruments. Merya Ring (later Merya Evanwood): Died in her sleep suddenly when Katoki was a child. Her cause of death was never discovered and assumed to be natural.